1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a manually actuated on-off switch with electromagnetic release, in which a component part opening and closing the switch contacts and an actuating member, in particular a rotary control grip, are designed as separate parts and are designed for being coupled.
An electromagnetic release might include an undervoltage release, a no-volt release or a release on account of signals such as, for example, temperature signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A switch of the initially mentioned type having a resetting member may, for example, be derived from AT-PS 380 973. Coupling of the component part opening and closing the switch contacts with the actuating member is, in this known switch, effected by means of a lock rod which can be shifted in longitudinal direction of the switch shaft or driving shaft, respectively. For the purpose of achieving a trip-free release, an additional transmission element being held on a further portion of the switch shaft or driving shaft, respectively, is provided in this known switch. This further portion of the switch shaft or driving shaft, respectively, is non-rotatably connected with the manually actuable component part and freely rotatable relative to the second component part, which can be coupled to said manually actuable component part. In this case, the switch shaft is taken along via the cams or the transmission elements connected therewith or is reset via the rods and return springs, noting that it is a premise that the electromagnet is energized, because otherwise the transmission elements can not be maintained in engagement with the elements being arranged for the switching-on operation.